


Kara alone

by Super212



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Little plot, Masterbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super212/pseuds/Super212
Summary: A young Kara exploring her body well trying too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be good feed back is appreciated

Kara is sat minding her own business on her phone when an ad pops up for porn of a 20 something year old women riding  a 9 inch dildo. Kara a little intreaged with the ad clicks on it the safe search blocking it.

Kara let out a sigh knowing it was probably for the best

Alex her older sister walks in bored and being a bit of a bitch thinks terrorising her adopted sister would be fun 

Kara trying like always to be nice to Alex gives her a cheery "hey Alex"

Alex responds with "shut up"

This was typical Kara knew that Alex didn't like her but why she wasn't sure.

Alex decides to grab Kara's phone.

Hey give me that Kara says in the least threatening voice imaginable

Alex decides to anoy Kara further by going to give it back but just running of before she could grab it.

Kara decides to chase Alex wanting her phone back

Alex goes in her room locking the door behind her 

Kara a little pissed admits defeat and goes in her room and lays on her bed thinking to her self the thought of the women riding the dildo entering her mind Kara tries to imagine what she was doing her young mind  unaware of what that was Kara notices her self getting a little wet wondering what it was takes of her pants and underwear Kara puts a finger against her self the tip of her finger becoming wet  Kara slides the tip of the finger inside her a little moan leaving her lips pushing more of her finger in more moans escape her mouth a little louder than the first Kara takes the finger out noticing how wet she had become her core was dripping Kara decides to continue putting her finger back in to herself more moans leaving her lips as she deos this Kara slips another finger into her dripping cunt Alex hearing the moans unlocks her door stepping out into the hallway Kara's door unlike Alex's didn't have a lock on it alex opens Karas door just enough to see he younger adopted sister masterbating Alex getting a wet watching the completely unaware Kara slips her hand into her pants Alex rubs her cunt with her finger biting her lip to keep the mouns in Kara spots Alex at her door immediately putting her pants and underwear back on and going over to the still masterbating Alex who freezes when she notices Kara walking over to her.

Kara whispers now what.

All Alex can manage was a shrug Alex was usually calm and collected but for some reason she has no idea what to say to Kara who is waiting for a reply better than a shrug I'm I'm not sure Alex finally says act like it never happened she adds and with that Alex was gone walking back into her room still her hand in her pants leaving Kara stood there in the hallway wondering what should happen next.

 


	2. Alex can't ignore it forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another chapter because why not

After a week of awkwardly ignoring what happened and Kara in general Kara had enough and confronted Alex you know you cant ignore it for ever I can try Alex replies yea but we're supposed to be sisters Alex interrupts but we're not your not my sister you just some alien that fall from space Kara didn't know what to say maybe Alex was right before Kara could say anything Alex had gone upstairs to her room 

Kara was tired so she went to bed she decided to speak to Alex but when she went in her room Alex was asleep already Kara was gonna leave when she heard Alex whisper Kara she replied yea but Alex continued to moan Kara Kara removed the quilt from over Alex Kara realized that alexmwas dreaming about her her underwear was soaked with wetness  not knowing what  to do Kara puts the quilt back over Alex and goes to bed 

Kara wakes up and goes down stairs to see Alex who says mum left breakfast Kara gets her food and sits next to Alex saying have a good dream Alex goes bright red urm augh what she says have a nice dream Kara repeat s I'm confused Alex says back Kara moans her own name Alex a little aroused by this feels the wetness between her legs Im sorry Kara says no it's fine Alex replies Kara eats her breakfast she sees Alex fiddling with her pant before putting her hand down them Kara says watcha doing Alex again goes bright red Kara gets up and leaves going into her mum's room and begins looking for something Alex spots her in mums room what ya doing Alex says nothing Kara replies stepping out her mother's room Kara I'll tell mum know I was looking for one of my old school books Kara lies impressed that she was able to come up with that so quickly sure Alex says not believing Kara one bit shes a terrible lier Alex thinks to her self deciding to leave Kara to it going back to her room Alex starts to get changed into her pajamas when she stops laying on her bed she rubs her cunt but stops gets dressed and goes back down stairs Kara finds the thing she was looking for taking it into her room after checking Alex wasn't there hiding it under her bed joins and Alex down stairs where they wait till there mother gets home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 if this gets 100 hits I guess
> 
>  
> 
> PS thanks Mergen for giving kudos for this it made me feel happy


	3. Not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits means chapter 3

Kara had completely forgotten about the thing she got from her mum's room instead spending more time with Alex they had become closer.

Alex was getting dressed until a thought entered her mind let's not get dressed she left her room completely naked going downstairs Kara is sat on the couch she turns to Alex hey al oh my god what the hell she bursts out laughing what Alex says what is it your nakes Kara says in between laughs yea I kinda noticed when I wasn't getting dressed Kara offers come on sit next to me the sisters are ley on the couch until Kara slips hand over alexs cunt rubbing it with her palm what are you doing Alex says you want me to stop no Alec says with want ok Kara begins to slide a finger into Alex's young pussy moans escaping her mouth until a nock at the door disturbs them Alex runs upstairs into her room while Kara answers the door to there mum bed she says as they both walk up stairs what have you been doing she says watching a film Kara says ok goodnight

Kara gets into bed Alex gets out of bed sneaks across the hallway opens Karas door and says hey were not done Kara replys no we are not but its my turn what fine Kara slips of her pants as Alex starts to rub her cunt Alex put your finger in there your not wet though i dont wanna force it why don't you lick it then ok you sure Alex lowers her head to Kara's cunt her tongue sliding against it Kara archers her back that felt so good keep going ok Alex questions she continued to rub karas pussy with her tounge until she stops my turn now nah I'm tired very funny Kara come on no really I'm going sleep Kara lays back in bed and tells alex to leave she does feeling annoyed with her sister hey I'm kidding get back here Alexs face lights up not funny Kara she gets out of her bed and says lay there she does Kara lines her head up with Alexs cunt and begins to suck and lick Alex's cunt she screams with pleasure they here there mum get out of bed and open Kara's door what are you doing Alex had a nightmare and asked if she could sleep in my bed with me ok but get to sleep 

That was close yea it was.

 

 


	4. Alex is fun

When Kara woke up Alex wasn't there she went down stairs to Alex sat down at the table I made breakfasts mums gone and do you want to continue what we did last night Kara replies 1 thank you 2 ok 3 yes but only if you do me first ok Kara 

 Alex took her clothes of and stood in front of Kara hey sis yes Alex you ready yea Kada begins to eat out Alex she moans Kara stops hey Alex says Kara kisses her older sister Alex pulled away sorry Kara says insticttively its fine Alex says as she goes in for a deep kiss fallingfonto the couch  fighting for dominance over each other there bodies pressed against each other Kara rubbing Alex's pussy dripping kara slides her finger into Alex taking at out tasting it Kara what the Alex says urm nice wanna taste no no I do not Alex says quickly Kara going back in kissing Alex who then spots her eyes begin to glow pushes Kara of the couch hot lasers burst out of Kara's eyes what the hell you could of killed me sorry it's ok but I'm not in the mood anymore Alex goes to her room again leaving Kara stood alone 


	5. dildo

late a night Kara was laying in bed thinking to herself was she doing this with Alex so she would like her she decided to think about something else she remembers the dildo under her bed Kara reaches under grabbing it  putting it on the floor lining up with is and starts riding it 7 of its huge 15 inches where Eliza got this from Kara would never know feeling waves of pleasure pulse through her body how she was holding in her moans she also would never know pushing the fake cock further into her pussy throbbing and dripping Alex in her room hears Kara she wasn't being as quite as she thought Alex  decides to get creative grabbing a pencil from her desk and pushing it between her legs parting her cunt and losing the pencil in her pussy oh shit Alex whispers not knowing what to do she knocks on Kara's door annoyed she opens the door urm help Alex says the pencil falls from her pussy doesn't matter but that looks fun in the morning Alex fine she walks back to her room Alex grabs two pencils from the pot putting them both into her pussy sliding them in out in out 

in Kara's room she's thrusting the dildo in out in out both girls orgasming for the first time 2 huge moans fill the house the girls exhausted collapse unable to stay awake 


	6. The dream

Alex sleeping in a pool of her own liquids dreaming of Kara tying her up and taking her to the point of orgasm and just stopping leaving Alex begging for release Alexwakes her self up deciding she needs Kara creeping out of her room down the hall to Kara's room opening the door Kara Kara she wispers she sees the dildo next to her sister she walks over to Kara's desk grabing the type off of it walking over to the bed leaning over Kara slowly grabing her arms Kara's a deep sleeper she thinks to her self getting ready to rap the type around stopping walking over to her legs spreading them Kara didn't have any pants or underwear on from the previous nights activity Alex grabs one of her legs spreading it to the side of her bed tying the type around them both satisfied she repeats with the next one moving back to her arms she ties them to the headboard she also puts type over her mouth moving to her legs again she puts a finger into kara slowly in andnout Kara beggins to get wet Alex pushing deeper into her warm core she hears hmm hmm morning sis hmm hmm moving her head between her legs pushing her tounge into her pussy hmmmmmm like that Kara get ready for school she Kara wakes up what is wrong with me she says to her self hiding the dildo and getting resdy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to carry this on I will


End file.
